


Stark's Daughter

by SakuraFairy



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, Howling Commandos as family, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Sharon and Skye rivalry, Skye has a large family, Skye | Daisy Johnson is Tony Stark's Daughter, Soulmates, Trip and Skye are related, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraFairy/pseuds/SakuraFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Skye gets her powers she tell Coulson her biggest secret, she was raised by her father Tony Stark. Realizing she needs help she asks Coulson for permission to go to her estranged father for assistance she is sure only the Avengers can give her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

                “Hey AC, can we talk?” Skye asked as she entered his office.

                “Actually Skye, you have good timing,” Coulson responds, “I was just on my way to find you to talk.”

                “I think I should go first,” Skye said uneasily.

                “You don’t want to quit do you?” Coulson was concerned.

                “No, S.H.I.E.L.D. is like home to me,” Skye said, “but after I’m done you may not want me around anymore.”

                “Skye there’s nothing you could say that would make me want to get rid of you,” Coulson said, “You are an important part of the team, my team, and I trust you with my life.”

                “You saying that makes me feel even worse now,” Skye said, “I have a big secret about my past, basically it boils down to I lied when I gave you that file on me. Now, before you say anything I had planned on eventually telling you the truth but it was difficult to tell especially because the truth would have made you send me away.”

                “So after everything we’ve been through you’ve still been lying to me and this team?” Coulson asked disappointed.

                “And that tone is why I’ve put off this talk.” Skye said, “Yes, I’ve been lying about my past, but in my defense we’ve had more important things to worry about even after you told me about the massacre that is my past. Once I really got over the shock of finding out the truth I was debating at least telling you the truth then we were in Italy and I almost died and S.H.I.E.L.D. imploded. We were on the run and trying to rebuild and I didn’t want to distract anyone from what we were doing. Then by the time things had settled down enough for me to think about telling the truth you withdrawing, Jemma was gone, Fitz was on a downward spiral, and May was too busy focusing on my training and Trip already knew the truth. I know it’s sounds like it’s just a bunch of excuses and they probably are because to be totally honest I wanted to put this conversation off for as long as I could, probably up it the almost impossible time to come when the team was flying up to the freaking tower.”

                “What are you talking about?” Coulson asked still upset but mostly confused, “And how did Trip know the truth if you didn’t tell anyone?”

                “Trip and I grew up together and were basically raised as cousins, along with Sharon Carter.” Skye admitted, “I’m talking about knowing who my father is and having been raised around him. I didn’t lie completely though as you know, I was dropped off at the orphanage at the age of one, though my actual birthday is just a guess, grandfather guessed it was sometime within the last two weeks of June 1988.”

                “Cousins? Father? Grandfather?” Coulson asked shocked.

                “Yes, my family; though I don’t really remember Grandfather or Grandmother as I was only about 4 ½ when they died, well were killed but I only recently learned that.” Skye said, “After finding out my father had knowingly gotten some woman pregnant in what he called an charitable act Grandfather spent the next two years trying to track her and me down. Originally it was so that she would sign papers making it so she and I could never bother the family for money or power later but when I was found at the Orphanage him and Grandmother decided to bring me home and have my father raise me as a way to teach him responsibility, which didn’t work.”

                “If you didn’t want to tell me this of whatever reason, as you are being frustratingly vague which is very unlike you, why are you telling me now?” Coulson asked.

                “Because I need help and I can’t get it here, but either my father can help me or knows someone who can. If this last run-in with Cal has shown me anything it’s that our current methods aren’t working for me and we still don’t have the resources to help me do more than suppress them not learn to control it.” Skye said, “Honestly I never wanted super powers, those are meant for people like Captain America or Mike who just want to improve the world and make it better, don’t get me wrong I want to protect people and help the world but I like being behind the scenes. I was raised there, quite literally actually.”

                “Skye, who’s your father?” Coulson asked, “I can only think of a handful of people that could offer assistance with powers and none of them have children.”

                “Like I said, I was raised in the background. Mostly for my protection, but also because it would cramp dad _style_ with the ladies if the world’s most eligible bachelor was actually a teenage dad.”

                “Who’s your father Skye?” Coulson asked.

                “Tony Stark.”


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot to say this isn't quite like other soulmate/soul-mark stories. Here are the facts you have to know about Soulmate/soul-marks.  
> 1.) Only about half the world has a soul-mark, though it is believed every person has a soulmate. having more than one mate is highly unusual but have been known to happen every once in a while.  
> 2.) Marks are genetic, so if one parent has on the children will as well.  
> 3.) It's still very rare for soulmate to find one another, and just like any relationship it takes works and time for true love to build.  
> 4.) There is a slight pull towards one another once soulmate meet, but it can truly be ignored if the couple wishes, though in emotional situation couples have been known to 'give in' to the bond  
> 5.) Being marked does not guarantee your mate will be found, and if they are it's not guaranteed they'll have a mark as well.  
> 6.) A soulmate does not guarantee a relationship but soulmates have the best likelihood of truly staying together.

 

**-*- -*- S -*- K -*- Y -*- E -*- -*-**

Prologue – Pt 2

                “How is that possible?” Coulson asked shocked.

                “I kinda think the better question would be why don’t I have more siblings,” Skye grumbled, “We all know that my dad pretty much has the policy of if it walks on two legs and breathes he’ll tap that.”

                “That’s not what I meant, I meant how could you be Stark’s?” Coulson asked.

                “Well it’s simple, in September of 1987 before Dad had to go back to school him and uncle Rhodey took a trip to Hong Kong,” Skye said, “Until I was about 8-years-old I was told Dad had fallen in love with a young Chinese hostess and one thing lead to another and they had me but that she couldn’t take the cultural differences or her lifestyle changes and she left before I was 2-years-old leaving me with dad and his family because I’d get a better life. But then one of my cousins over heard a conversation between Uncle Rhodey and Grandma Peggy one night while they were at our house for a sleep over, You see on of dad invention’s failed like six times in a row so he headed to a bar and when uncle Rhodey found him some woman was complaining to dad how she could never find a good man and just wanted a child of her own; Grandma Peggy had called it a ‘situation like Skye again’ and said only this time it wouldn’t take a year to find the child or the mother.”

                “A year?” Coulson asked.

                “That redacted S.H.I.E.L.D. file was true; I was left on St. Agnes’ doorstep on April 15th, 1989.” Skye said, “My grandfather, Howard, found out that a ‘Chinese looking infant’ had been dropped off at the orphanage by a newer Agent that had returned from a two-week mission in Hunan Providence, China. He knew it was a long shot but he had my DNA tested by S.H.I.E.L.D. labs, seeing as they were like 10 years head of other agencies. It was a confirmed familial match proving he was my grandfather, so the next day he went to the Orphanage and paid them a ridiculous amount of money to erase any of their paperwork or files stating I was there, seeing as he was a very respected, well-known figure they complied believing I’d be better with a family anyway. He brought me home and him and grandmother discussed it. Originally, grandfather wanted father to take full responsibility and get a starter job at SI and raise me himself in an apartment like a regular single parent would have had to, but grandmother convinced him that it would be better for me if both father and I stayed in the mansion where we could be monitored and that dad finish his schooling seeing as he only had 4 months before he graduated from MIT, then he was going to do a year at Stanford. In the end grandmother won out and I was raised at the mansion, while dad was doing school related things, going to frat parties, going to class hung over, etc. Grandma Ana and Grandpa Jarvis took care of me. Until my grandparents died dad was rarely at home, I was young so I don’t remember much but I do remember whenever grandfather was home, so was my dad.”

                “So Stark wasn’t a great father I take it?” Coulson asked.

                “I wouldn’t give him a father of the year award, but he was a decent parent, hardly ever yelled and never raised a hand to me,” Skye said shrugging, “There were times I’d wish he was more like my uncles. He’s never really been the affectionate type, probably because of grandfather and grandmother, I don’t know I don’t really remember them but I know if I wanted hugs and kisses for childhood injuries it was Grandma Ana I went to.”

                “What about the rest of your family that you mentioned?” Coulson asked, “Also how and why did Trip know you were Stark’s daughter?”

                “Trip is my cousin,” Skye said, “We were raised together for a while and saw each other every summer. You see my family is actually rather full of secrets that the public would have loved to know. The first and biggest that not even my aunts, uncles or cousins knew is that Grandfather and Grandma Peggy were soulmates, they meet in February of 1940 after Grandfather joined the SSR. They both agreed a relationship was not want they wanted, or really according to Grandma Peggy she would have been willing as long as she could continue her work as an agent but Grandfather wasn’t ready for the real commitment of a relationship. They were friends, and Grandma Peggy is the one who would step in and stop Grandfather from acting rashly, that’s one of the reasons she became a co-founder of S.H.I.E.L.D., she knew Grandfather would need someone who could actually keep in him check; they were always a team. Grandpa Gabe was able to accept it but Grandmother wasn’t. Uncle Dum-Dum was the only person who would really tell the truth about Grandmother.”

                “Uncle Dum-Dum?” Coulson asked holding back a laugh.

                “Dum-Dum Dugan, Second Leader of the Howling Commandos,” Skye said, “Like I said I had a large family, it just wasn’t blood related. As you know after the war Grandma Peggy went to work in the New York branch office of the SSR, well in 1947 she transferred to the Los Angeles Branch to be with her then boyfriend SSR Chief Daniel Sousa, she was living in Grandfather Howard’s mansion with him Grandpa Jarvis, and Grandma Ana – anyway at some point she mentioned to Grandfather about missing the old days so for the 4th of July in 1948 Grandfather gathered all the original Commandos for a picnic and a celebration of Steve Rogers. I mean sure they would visit each other sometimes also but the annual picnic became like a family thing seeing as most of the Commandos didn’t have any living family, it one of the reasons why Captain Rogers choose them in the first place.”

                “What do you mean?” Coulson asked his fan-boy showing.

                “You’re a Captain America fan right?” Skye asked, “So you know about the how he met the Commandos that he chose to follow him, right? Well, on the way back as the traveled the men talked, each of the original commandos were orphans with no siblings, whether their parents had died of natural causes of otherwise but what really made them special was each of them had soul-marks, which as you know were rarer back in the 30s and 40s than it is now when about half the world’s population has marks, though it still doesn’t mean those people will have a relationship. Anyway, they were all marked but only Steve, Bucky, James Falsworth, and Gabe had met there’s.”

                “What Captain Rogers had a soulmate, what about him and Peggy Carter?” Coulson asked shocked.

                “If he hadn’t crashed I’m sure him and Grandma Peggy would have gotten together,” Skye said, “Like I said a mark doesn’t actually mean there will be a relationship, even if the mark is romantic. Steve and Bucky were soulmates, romantic ones at that. While Bucky didn’t care about how people felt he was worried about Steve who as you know before the serum was scrawny and already got into fights with bullies, Bucky was worried what would happen to him if people found out about their marks seeing as gay couples were severely frowned on; plus they both came from highly religious families, so the two stayed just friends, though Uncle Dum-Dum said they had been caught in ‘friendlier’ positions at times but none of the Commandos cared neither did Grandfather or Grandma Peggy.”

                “What about the other two with soulmates?” Coulson asked.

                “Grandpa Gabe’s soulmate was a white nurse that he’d met before being captured by HYDRA,” Skye said, “Unfortunately, she died while he was in captivity, he found out she had been in the field gathering injured men when a left-over shell detonated. She was so close to the blast her death was instantaneous. Uncle James’ soulmate lived in his families’ manor in Dymhurst, England it was north of London, with their two small children, Brian and Jacqueline, who were both under five years old. The Estate was bombed two months before the apprehension of Armin Zola and all three died. Uncle James never remarried or had any more children.”

                “And the others?” Coulson asked.

                “Uncle Dum-Dum’s soulmate turned out to be Grandma Peggy’s best friend, Angie Martinelli, and they had three children – Alexander, Emily, and Samuel. Uncle Alex married Aunt Barbara in August 1978; they had my cousins Grant in July of 1981 and Timothy in September of 1983, Aunt Emily married Uncle Richard in January of 1979; they had three kids Elizabeth, born May of 1981, Susan, born June of 1983, and James, born March of 1985. Uncle Samuel married Aunt Brenda in October of 1987 and had twins, Mary and Katelyn in April of 1986, but Katelyn died in May of 1996 from Leukemia.”

                “I’m sorry, Skye.” Coulson said.

                “Thanks, Kate was totally the best of all us kids. She was always cheerful, and friendly no matter how sick she got.” Skye said, “Dad paid all the expenses for the doctors and funeral costs and got Kate one of those angel statues for her gravestone, two months after she was first diagnosed dad had SI open a Medical research division.”

                “That was very generous of Tony.” Coulson said, “What about your other family members?”

                “Jim Morita found his soulmate in my Aunt Francine, a waitress at his favorite diner after the war and they married in October of 1950, him and Uncle Fran had two kids, Anita and Edward.” Skye said, “Aunt Anita married Uncle Kenneth in February in 1978; they have two kids Bethany, born August of 1984, and Peter, born January of 1986. Uncle Edward married Aunt Patricia in February of 1981 and they had two kids; William, born in April of 1982, and Sydney, born in January of 1984. That’s it for the Morita Family and I told you about Uncle James, so all that’s left is Uncle Jacques, he met his soulmate, Aunt Josephina, on a mission, she was a model at the time, they married in March of 1951 and had one child, my Aunt Sophia in November of 1968. Aunt Sophia married Uncle George in December of 1987 and they have three kids; Aliana, born in August of 1987, D’Artagnan, born in May of 1991, and Esméralda, born in January of 1993.”

                “How does Trip tie into all this?” Coulson asked after letting everything sink in.

                “Oh I guess I missed that part.” Skye said, “Everyone in S.H.I.E.L.D. knows more about Grandma Peggy than I realized so I guess I assumed they knew. Grandma Peggy married Gabe Jones in 1957 after they had been dating for four years, mostly long distance because he still lived in Georgia running his father’s plumbing business but he moved to New York in 1955 when he became a full-time S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. They had two kids, Sarah, they named her after Steve’s mother, as well as grandpa Gabe’s, she was born in February of 1960; and Michael, who was name after Grandma Peggy deceased older brother, who was born in March of 1962. Sarah married Mark Triplett in May of 1981 and they had Trip May 7th of 1984. Uncle Michael married Aunt Elizabeth, who is Daniel Sousa’s youngest daughter, in August of 1985 and they had Sharon Carter-Jones, who goes by Sharon Carter, on May 12th of 1986.”

                “Sharon and Trip were related also?” Coulson asked surprised.

                “Yeah, by actual blood as Sharon loved to remind me.” Skye said.

                “So you knew Sharon that time she came to assist on the Portugal mission in December of 2013?” Coulson asked shocked, “But she was so… cold toward you.”

                “I think you’re looking for the terms frigid and rude, Coulson.” Skye said, “That’s how she’s always been towards me, she’s always disliked me, thought I was using dad’s money to get everything I got, not that I ever did have to do is ask for something and dad gave it to me, but I never asked for anything I didn’t need. I actually kinda hated my birthday because I hated people just giving me things, it just felt wrong to just be handed toys and things when my dad had enough money to save third world countries.”

                “How did you turn out so giving raised by Stark?” Coulson said, “Obviously, something was done right, because Tony is full of himself and it took a crisis for him to pull his head even partway out of his own ass.”

                “Dad was just harder to teach than everyone else, but I think it was Grandfather’s fault.” Skye said, “I don’t know the whole story, you know how adults don’t tell all the secrets to the children, but what I get from the general gist is that after an incident in the late 1940s where Grandfather was hypnotized he became obsessed with finding Steve Rogers, the search was driving him insane. He would claim he was doing it for Grandma Peggy’s happiness, it was one of the their only reasons for truly fighting. Anyway after she and Grandpa Gabe married, Grandma Peggy was able to convince him to place the search as a background project seeing as he refused to stop looking completely, so the only time he really worked on finding Steve Rogers was when he was home. For the most part it wasn’t a problem but in 1979 he met Grandmother at a party, they were together a few weeks and then he left her only for her to show up a couple months later pregnant and then they got married. I don’t know the details but Uncle Dum-Dum once said Grandmother was only after money originally and figured Grandfather would grow to love her like in an arranged marriage, only it didn’t work because Grandfather’s only love other than work and alcohol was Grandma Peggy, and dad – though he's only just started to believe that. The marriage was cold, with the only person being loved is dad; but unfortunately, when home Grandfather would spend all his time searching; being a young boy dad would try to get his attention when he was home but Grandfather was quick tempered when drunk seeing as he saw his search as a failure. I think you already know Stark’s hate to fail or admit they were wrong or that anyone is better than them; anyway, Grandfather wouldn’t get his desired results and dad would get the brunt of his disappointment.”

                “Well, that explains your father but not you.” Coulson said, “But now that you mention it I’m recognizing the Stark traits in your personality.”

                “Well, I told you already.” Skye said smiling, “Every 4th of July we had family picnics. A group of Steve Rogers closest friends telling war stories, giving children the real stories of their heroes Captain America and Bucky Barnes. Honestly who better to learn morals from, so everyone grew up wanting to help people in in some way. For some reason Grandma Peggy and the former Commandos were more honest with me than they were with my aunts, uncles, and cousins. I knew about S.H.I.E.L.D. from the time I was 7, even about all my relatives that secretly worked for S.H.I.E.L.D.”

                “How many family members work or worked for S.H.I.E.L.D.?” Coulson asked curiously.

                “About half I think at one point.” Skye said think about it, “As you know Grandfather and Grandma Peggy were the Directors of S.H.I.E.L.D., Grandpa Gabe was lead Field trainer in New York but he retired when Grandma Peggy was forced to step down, Uncle Dum-Dum was head of New York base; Uncle Richard was a Level 6 Comms Specialist before the fall he was based at the Triskelion, lucky that was his day off, he now works for the Avengers at Avengers’ Tower; Uncle Jim was Head of the West Coast Headquarters, which became the Primary Ops Academy in 1998, he retired in 2002; Aunt Anita was recruited from college and is still an Administration Agent, which is why I avoid Admin like the plague, she was Level 5; her husband, Uncle Rich, is a Field Agent still as well, he was Level 6 before the fall, I’ve worked with him a couple times with Trip, but I haven’t seen him since Trip died; Uncle Edward was a Level 8 Medical Agent but he died in a car crash in 2013, I found documents in The Dump that it was a HYDRA Hit because he accidentally found out HYDRA still existed thanks to an Agent Rollins who was given to much morphine when he broke his leg on a mission; Uncle James became Head of the British headquarters, which became Sci-Tech in 1996, he worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. until he died in 2001, which is when Agent Weaver became Head of Sci-Tech; Uncle Jac was head of the French Branch, aka the primary Comms Academy, he retired in May of 1999 and died in September of the same year; and lastly Uncle George, he was a Level 8 Field Agent and Uncle Jac's protégé, he was killed by the Ten Rings in 2010 when he was searching for my dad, he was working his way in but someone blew his cover.”

                “That’s quite a few agents in your family,” Coulson said, “What does everyone else do run soup kitchens?”

                “No, though Esméralda does like to volunteer when she has a chance, but she can be pretty busy being and international actress,” Skye said, “I will admit most relatives have ‘giving’ jobs some more giving than others. Aunt Sarah is a Neurosurgeon at Bethesda Hospital; Uncle Mark was a Military Engineer he was helping with something at Fort Hood when the shooting happened he was one of the victims; Uncle Michael was a Marine, he died on a tour in Pakistan in 2002; Grandpa Jarvis was of course the family butler/chauffeur, Grandma Ana was the family housekeeper/cook, though neither ever really left Grandfather or dad pay them, but they were both given basically bottomless accounts; Aunt Angie worked for Grandfather’s production company as an actress, director, and CEO of the production company; Uncle Alex became a Martial Arts instructor to help under privileged youth stay out of crime after his time as a US Marine; Aunt Barbara is a therapist that works with victims of violent crimes, Aunt Emily owns her own Catering business; Uncle Sam is a High School English Teacher, Aunt Brenda is Middle School Science Teacher; Aunt Pat did own her own Bakery before she was killed by a drunk driver; and Aunt Sophia is a French Runway Model.”

                “What about your cousins?” Coulson asked.

                “Well, you know about Sharon, she had been going to College for Liberal Arts when she test scores got SHEILD’s notice,” Skye said, “You of course know Trip was going to Med School when S.H.I.E.L.D. got him, Trip was going to be a pediatric oncologist because of Kate; Grant is a Construction Manager for Habitat for humanity; Liza is a High School English Teacher; Will is an Environmental Lawyer; Su is an Special Education Teacher for Elementary children; Tim opted for a Naval Career, I think he is an Officer now; Syd and Beth are actress both on and off Broadway as well as on the screen – though they are mostly minor roles on television movies; Jimmy just made Captain of the 42nd Precinct in NYC; Peter is a Forensic Analyst; Mary is a fashion designer mostly for Alaina and Aunt Sophia; Alaina started modelling at the age of 14 and designing after High School, she is now an international model and designer; D’Art is a Military Engineer; and Esmé is an international film star, she was offered her first job while at one of Alaina’s shows in 2008. I have kept tabs on every one since HYDRA came out of the wood work in case they were traced back to Trip or Sharon or our Aunts and Uncles, but honestly I didn’t get along overly well with most of my cousin or really it was just we didn’t really talk much. Most of them were more than two years older than me. Alaina and Trip were my best friends growing up; Alaina because she was closest in age to me, plus we were both scandal babies born out of wedlock and Trip and I were in the same grade, plus he is the coolest of all my cousins. When I started school at 4 I was in the same grade as Peter, Mary, and Sharon but I was quickly progressed because I was smarter than others, it left Peter and Mary a bit sore with me and Sharon was convinced I bought my way through school because there was no way anyone was smart enough to go from no schooling to being skipping 3 grades in two years. Even though I was in the same grade as Tim, Syd, and Beth from the time I was 6 and joined them in 4th grade we just didn’t connect like I did with Trip and Alaina. Liza and Grant were the oldest and acted like everyone big brother and sister but we weren’t particularly close, Jimmy and D’Art were just awkward around all girls while we were growing up, Will and Susan were close but they didn’t really bother with us younger kids, and I practically doted on Esme because she was like the little sister I never had.”

                “How were you able to hid all of this from the team for almost two years?” Coulson asked.

                “I didn’t really, when I would share stories from my childhood they were real,” Skye said, “I would just change some small details so it they fit with the back story I gave you guys. It one of the lesson I got from Grandma Peggy never give a complete lie when telling a story give half-truths.”

                “Spoken like a spy,” Coulson said, “So what do we do now?”

                “Well, I had a reason for telling you all this, well maybe not everything I told you but I feel you should know everything I told you, almost like it’s important you know about my family.” Skye said confused before continuing, “Anyway, after the run in with Cal in Wisconsin it’s become clear that right now we don’t have the resources to help me with this issue with my powers Simmons is treating it like a plague I’m going to spread, Mack and Bobbi won’t stay in the same room with me, and poor Fitz is driving himself crazy trying to stick up for me and be on my side, as well as trying to find a way to suppress these powers because he knows I don’t want them and that they are dangerous. I know you and I know you’re planning on sending me away, most likely to some secluded unknown safe house in the middle of nowhere in the hopes I can learn to control these powers.”

                “You’re right, that was my plan,” Coulson said, “I don’t want to send you away, I’d rather you say here. However, like you said we don’t actually have the resources to help you gain control and I don’t think suppression is an opinion we should even consider, you were given a gift and I think you should learn to work with it.”

                “I have a gift already,” Skye argued, “I am a gifted computer hacker, best one out there so far; plus, I’m a pretty badass field agent if I do say so myself. I don’t need to cause earthquakes to do my job, I’m a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent not an Avenger.”

                “Maybe our team needs an Avenger.” Coulson joked.

                “I’m being serious, here, Coulson.” Skye said, “But speaking of Avengers, seeing as you’re sending me away, can I go to my father for help? I mean who better to help with super powers than those with super powers.”

                “When was the last time you spoke to Stark anyway?” Coulson asked after a moment, “You said you haven’t been in contact in a while.”

                “I haven’t spoken to my father since the day after the Battle of New York.” Skye said sheepishly, “We had an argument after the battle, you see I arrived at the Tower late the day after the Battle and was in a panic because I couldn’t reach Pepper, dad, or Uncle Rhodey. I had checked J.A.R.V.I.S.’ activity logs but the Tower had gone dark right after Hulk used Loki as a ‘damn it’ doll replacement and last transmission from the suit was a call to Pepper right before he entered that black hole thing the aliens came from. Also the last video feed of him was him falling back to Earth, by then all the nearby cameras had been terminated and the News cameras lost sight of him once he hit the city, so for all I knew he had crash landed on the ground or on a building and died. Needless to say when I arrived at the Tower to find Pepper working on plans for the Tower rebuild and dad is his workshop starting the Iron Legion I was beyond furious, and hurt and relieved, and a gazillion other emotions, but it all came out in rage and dad just stood there not saying anything. Pepper only saw the tail end of me yelling at dad where I said something I regret and it hurt her, not just dad.”

                “What happened?” Coulson asked.

                “It was bad.” Skye said, “My exact words to him were ‘Do I even matter to you, have you ever loved me? Because obviously I don’t even warrant a good-bye phone call, but of course you call the woman you won’t even really date. I guess your soulmate outranks your illegitimate mistake, if you didn’t want me you should have just brought me back to the orphanage after grandfather died seeing as he was the one making you keep me anyway.’ Dad and Pepper just stood there staring at me, Pepper was in shock and dad had just shut down. When he didn’t respond after a few minutes I told him I hated him and wanted nothing to do with him every again and that as far as I was concerned my father was dead. I then ran out of the workshop in tears, Pepper called after me but I just ignored her and kept running until I was back to my van, which is when I headed to Los Angeles. It was two weeks before I would take anyone’s phone calls, Pepper was frantic and called every few hours leaving me messages to call her back soon. Eventually, I called her back and apologized to her, but she said it was alright and she knew people tended to say things they didn’t mean when upset. After that I spoke to Pepper every couple of days and Uncle Rhodey would check in with me every couple weeks. However, I haven’t contacted anyone since S.H.I.E.L.D. fell, I was using a Stark Phone to contact them which is one of the only truly untraceable phone on the planet unless it has the tracker app on it, but my phone was a casualty when Hand had the Bus shot up; it had been on the table next to me and was hit with a couple bullets before I could grab it, I didn’t want to risk dad tracking my call back to base of anywhere near it.”

                “Do they know you're alive or that you joined S.H.I.E.L.D.?” Coulson asked.

                “Not really, see I told Uncle Rhodey and Pepper about getting picked up by an agency for being a Rising Tide member but I never mentioned which one, I even admitted to being a double agent for the Tide,” Skye said, “and when I completely quit the Rising Tide to be just a S.H.I.E.L.D. consultant, though they still didn’t know it was S.H.I.E.L.D. I told them about some of our missions no names, locations, or anything specific, and I was going to tell them I made agent but then HYDRA came out of the shadows. I left them quick messages saying some trouble had come up and I had to go dark and would contact them when it was safe and that I loved them and to pass my love on to dad.”

                “So they could think your dead?” Coulson asked shocked.

                “They don’t I’ve kept an eye on them from time to time,” Skye admitted, “Dad hasn’t even so much as thought of any funeral arrangements. Plus, he and Pepper check their phones several times a day; they know I’m fine.”

                “I think it would be a good idea for you to go to the Avengers,” Coulson said after a while, “So you can learn to control your powers and so you can set Pepper’s mind at ease. We should probably go tell the team.”

                “Can we not?” Skye asked, “I mean I don’t really want to keep my family a secret anymore, but I think it might be too much on top of my powers right now; maybe I can come clean after I get control of my powers?”

                “Alright, for now we’ll just say you’re going off-site to learn control as an underground bunker isn’t the place to practice earthquake powers.” Coulson said, “We’ll have to tell May though as she’s the pilot and will be bringing you to the Tower.”

                “How about another compromise.” Skye said, “How about May bring me to Uncle Rhodey’s property in the Adirondacks where he’d bring me camping with Trip and Alaina to ‘stop us from being total city kids’. It has a field big enough to land a Quinjet, it’s five miles to the nearest town and 1.5 to the nearest neighbor, it would seem like the ideal place to train so it’d make a good cover location.”

                 “And how are you supposed to get to the Tower?” Coulson asked.

                “It’s only a three or four-hour drive,” Skye said, “I’ll use an alias and rent a car to drive to the Tower.”

                “Instead, I’ll let you borrow Lola,” Coulson said, “No need to waste your money on a car when I have a perfectly good one that is just sitting around because I’m too busy for her.”

                “Really, I can borrow Lola?” Skye asked excitedly.

                “Yes,” Coulson said, “but I’m warning you a dent or scratch or even a smug on her and you’re on inventory duty for a year.”

                “Yes sir.” Skye said as she jumped up and hug Coulson.

                “Alright, go pack while I inform May and the team of you training.” Coulson said, “be ready to leave in an hour, the sooner you go, the sooner you can come back home.”

                “Okay DC.” Skye said as she stepped back a bit from the hug, “Thanks for understanding.” She then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Skye reaches the Avengers' Tower? How will Tony and Pepper react? How will the Avenger react to finding out Tony has a daughter? Tune in next time to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the beginning of this story. Unfortunately I'm extremely busy so I'm not sure how often I will be able to update but I promise to update as often as life allows.
> 
> On another note - I want it known I'm glad the sacrificed person on Agents of SHIELD was Lincoln, he was a good guy but I couldn't bring myself to like him or the fact he and Daisy were an item. I am however very upset Daisy left SHIELD, I know she was upset and blamed herself for everything but how could the team have let that happen, also who the HELL is the 'new' Director?


End file.
